Fallen: Paradise: Season 1
by Ophelia Feir
Summary: Who is Emma Daniels? Who is John Winchester? and Who are the two people who hold them together? When a young female sets herself off onto Americas highways to search for John Winchester,she receives a tip that will change her life forever and two brothers


**_PILOT: Part 1_**

The broken cracked road folded out in front of me. I slouched over, pain pumping through my veins. My arm hung limply out of the socket allowing my fingers to graze the pavement. I held the knife close to my heart, shivering as tears stained face. " Where are you…" I whispered, hands shaking as I waited.

Suddenly he appeared, his face cleanly shaven and his eyes…oh god his eyes, black as the thundering sky above. Claw marks covered his bare chest. Threatening wind beat against him, barely slowing him as he stalked toward me . "Your life isn't in my hands!" he raged bringing down his fist on my face. Before his fingers had the chance to brush my cheek......I was awake...

Breathing heavily, I jumped up feeling the sweat clinge to my skin. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as I stared at the cheap Beyond the Sea motel mirror. My soft chocolate brown hair was riddled with beads of sweat, and my gray, blue eyes were dilated with shock and worry.

"Dear god how long it has been without these nightmares" I whispered to myself.

I pulled the soft Cotton Sea sheets closer to my chest and fell back onto the pillow. Looking absently to the ceiling., I was thinking the same thought tumbled into my mind. The same thought that has been tumbling? for two years. Two years of searching with not a chance of an end.

"Where are you, John?"

.I laid in bed for at least a hour before giving up on the notion of a goodnights sleep. Quickly I grabbed my things together to ditch the motel. I sucked down some weird sounding latte, got in another random car, and drove. I traveled in a haze, barely noticing the heavy traffic that surrounded me. My mind wandered and when I finally came to, I realized that I had somehow ended up in Kansas.

Stull, Kansas of all places.

It was dawn when I stepped out of my car and stumbled into Stull Cementary. If you want to feel fear, pain, and sadness go to Stull Cementary. Graves were broken and fading like a forgotten memory. The only thing that seemed to left by the graves were weeds, no flowers for them to be remembered by…they were just forgotten. On top of the hill was a old stone church with no roof. It was empty like the souls of the cementary.

I started walking until I came to a tombstone which caught my eye, an engraved granite slab covered in ivy and weeds.. I ripped them off and ran my finger across the smooth, inscribed letters.

"Grace Lilins Born November 27 1846 Died April 02 1870. She was my age" I said. my fingers trailing over her death. "Damn it all" I mumbled, standing back, kicking a rock at a cross tombstone.

Suddenly I heard Miss Misery come from my leather jacket pocket. I grabbed my silver and black flip phone and looked on the caller I.D. Dark Annie it read flashing silver.

"Well well, if isn't my lucky day" I answered smiling.

I heard the sound of a cork pop out of a wine bottle and Annie's husband Fred laughing.

"Well, hello to you too, Emma! Me and Fred here are celeabrating another hellhound kill, but we have some news for you too" Ann said hiccuping.

"Yeah and whats that?" I asked getting into the scratched green BMW I rented.

She stayed quiet, purposefully building up suspence.

"Ann don't mess with me right now…" I warned as if to ignore a bad feeling.

My hand started to twitch and anger started to boil in my blood.

"Where is he" I said coldly, my eyes flashed to the dashboard, silence.

"Tell me where he is Ann, or else I'll put that little book you gave me to good use" I said with a evil sneer, knowing full well she didn't know that I had lost it in a poker game.

Freds laughing stop and I heard Ann stop breathing.

"Paul called me and said John's sons were spotted in Lawrence, Kansas.." Ann started to say, but I cut her off as I started the car.

"Good, they'll lead be straight to John. Ann, call by my other phone ditching this one " I said hanging up.

I threw my cell out the passenger seat window and pressed the gas and a trail of dirt and rocks kicked out from the tires as I drove threw the pass onto the main road. You can't run now, dirty bastard I thought my eyes flickering as I stomped the gas and pelted, leaving dust behind the wheels.


End file.
